


Remedy

by architect_N3J



Series: Pyrex One-shots [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I blame the internet, Just two dorks being cute, Maybe one day I'll write something where Rex/Pyra is an established relationship idk, Mythra caused the both of them pain and left Pyra to deal with the headache, Nia ships it, This is such trash, the Aegis has a magical kiss, why hasn't this been done yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architect_N3J/pseuds/architect_N3J
Summary: She knows him so well it hurts. Literally. The Aegis halts her search and turns to him. She presses her thumb against the blemish on his forehead. "Does it hurt when I do this?"





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Why hasn't this been done yet I'm disappointed in you all
> 
> Jkjk
> 
> Yo yo, it's me again! Yes, it's another Rex/Pyra fic. Fight me. I'm at a point in chapter 3 of TROMH where I can't proceed because I have to do some thinking about a certain scene so I can write it correctly. So, in the meantime, this thing happened. Or rather, I already had it written but didn't decide to post it until now. Personally, it's not my favorite thing that I've done, but luckily I managed to get some reassurance (and awesome edits!) from The Last Greninja on Fanfiction, whose story A Life Entwined is AMAZING, by the way. And while I'm doing some shoutouts, I'm also going to mention TragicallyBadAtThis, who also has some very entertaining Rex/Pyra fics: Zeke Von Genbu's Secret Art: Ultimate Bridal Carry Max and The Reunion Party. These two make me laugh every time, I love them. So if you're looking for some good reads, these are the ones I highly recommend.
> 
> And with that, let us read onward!

_Ow…_

Rex examines himself in the mirror, or more specifically the uncomfortable bruise on his head. He gingerly brushes his fingers against the small injury, but immediately recoils his hand as a flare of pain consumes his forehead. He winces.

_Architect, how hard did Mythra throw that thing at him?_

Rex thinks back to this morning's little...incident between him and his Blade, which involved the two of them waking up next to each other. The memory of it is still fresh in his mind (unfortunately). To say it was awkward would be a huge understatement.  _Titan's foot_ , he feels so stupid. It might be a while before they can forget this ever happened, but he knows it'll be an eternity before he can live it down. Mythra's last words upon leaving the scene still ring in his mind:

_You were staring...pervert!_

The Driver sighs; this is going to be one of  _those_  days, isn't it…?

He returns back to the guys' room and leans against his bed frame, cradling his beloved salvaging helmet in his hands, looking it over one more time. Unfortunately, it happened to be one of the items Mythra had chosen to hurl in his direction in her fury. He sincerely hopes it isn't dented; that would put him out of a job for a while. Upon further investigation however, he finds that it thankfully remains unscathed. Rex breathes a sigh of relief;  _thank the Architect it isn't damaged_. Honestly, it's a miracle the poor salvager's most important piece of gear besides his sword is even in once piece at all, considering how hard it hit him. He winces again, fully aware of the headache that's begun to plague his tortured head.

With another sigh, he puts every scattered item back in its proper place before heading out to meet the others, as he ended up being the last one remaining in the room. Hopefully whatever happens next won't be another embarrassment fest. The salvager holds his breath as he cautiously approaches his Blade, whose appearance is no longer that of a headstrong blonde and is now a sweet redhead. He exhales;  _okay, that's good._  Even still, his steps are heavy with tension as he drags himself forward.

"H-hi, Pyra…" His greeting is a little more forced and shaky then he likes, but it'll have to do.

Surprisingly, Pyra doesn't seem to notice his nervousness. "Oh! Good morning!" she greets with a cheerful smile.

Rex rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "L-listen, about earlier…"

"I'm sorry about Mythra," she begins. "She gets very confused when she's just woken up."

 _Yeah, no kidding_. Well, so much for apologizing himself. That was Pyra for you; always quick thinking and considerate of others.

"Ah...I see."

The Aegis turns her gaze, as if to get a closer look at the bruise on his forehead. "It didn't get...violent, did it?"

_Aaaand she's onto him. Titan's foot._

"N-no! I didn't do anything weird! Not a thing!" He waves his hands in front of him for emphasis.

"No…? It was more Mythra I was worrying about." Pyra chuckles and gives him a knowing smile.

"Oh—right, haha." The young teen drags a stool over and sits across from the Blade. "I guess...she did throw a thing or two." He knows Mythra threw more than just "a thing or two" but he twists the truth for Pyra's sake, just so she doesn't worry more than she should.

"Oh no…so that was where that came from." Pyra leans forward to graze her thumb against Rex's bruise and it takes every ounce of his strength to maintain a somewhat straight face and refrain from hissing at the pain that envelops his skull.

"I'm sorry. Did it...hurt a lot?"

Of course it did, but telling her that would only make her guilt worse.

"N-no, not at all! Really, I'm fine."

Pyra withdraws and places a hand to her own head. "Are you sure? Honestly, my head is still a little painful."

She knows him so well it hurts. Literally. The brunette squeezes his eyes shut as he presses his fingers against his temples in an attempt to soothe his increasing headache, but to no avail.

The Aegis caps her hands over her Driver's. "I thought you said it didn't hurt."

_Ouch._

"Come on, we should get that taken care of."

"I-"

"No excuses, Rex. You won't be able to focus on what's coming next if you have splitting headache."

She's right of course, as usual. Rex doesn't object as Pyra takes his hand and drags him over to the next table, where the rest of the party is sitting.

"Hey, Nia? Do you mind if Rex and I borrow your first aid kit? It looks like Mythra really did a number on him." she explains, gesturing to the salvager who's holding his head with a grimace.

The Gormotti in question turns to face the two. "Sure, though I don't think he really needs it. He's got a thick head."

The Blade starts to respond, but is cut of by a deflated, sarcastic, "Thanks Nia" from Rex.

"No problem,  _love birds_." Nia averts her eyes to the pair's clasped hands. "Took you long enough to start holdin' hands."

"Wha—?!" The Driver and Blade eagerly wrench their hands away from each other as their faces heat up.

"R-right...Let's go, Rex." Pyra guides Rex away from the main room to fetch the first aid kit, remaining silent along the way. When the pair finally retrieves it, they head to the nearest washroom to get Rex's injury looked at.

The brunette hoists himself up onto the counter while he watches the Blade sift through a plethora of different medical objects. "You really don't have to do this, you know. It's just a bruise; I'll be fine." He protests politely.

The Aegis halts her search and turns to him. She presses her thumb against the blemish on his forehead. "Does it hurt when I do this?"

"N...n-no." Rex flinches and resists the strong impulse to scream, although his pained expression gives himself away.

The redhead slightly increases the pressure. "Be honest, Rex." Her tone is sympathetic, like a parent kindly telling their child to listen to them.

The salvager's bravado shatters almost immediately. "Owowow! Okay okay! Jeez!"

Pyra finally removes her hand.

"What was that for?" The puzzled Driver holds his head in his hands with his eyes clamped shut as the sharp pain dissipates. Unfortunately, he's too confused and uncomfortable to be upset; all he can do is wait for an answer.

"That," The Blade returns to rummaging through the first aid kit. "Was to justify my point."

"Oh...sorry…"

"Aha! Here we are." Pyra finally procures what appears to be a small ice pack and a set of pain pills. She turns to the young teen and lessens the gap between them. "Open your eyes, Rex."

The salvager obeys, noticing a split second later how close their faces are, and blushes furiously.

"Pyra…?"

His companion averts her eyes for a moment, her cheeks turning pink. "Do you trust me, Rex?"

"Uh...of course. Yeah."

The Aegis leans in even closer, and Rex is pretty certain of what's about to happen next, but is soon proven wrong. Even still, his cheeks are hot and his heart rate speeds up. Instead of giving him a soft peck on the lips, Pyra aims for the top of his head, and surprisingly the kiss she plants there doesn't make his head erupt in a wave of agony. He's willing to praise the power of the Aegis for that. Her lips linger there temporarily before she finally pulls away and they're looking each other in the eye once again.

"Feel better?" the Blade asks, smiling timidly..

"Y...yeah," replies the young teen. "Uh, I mean I'm  _great_ —th-thanks." His voice cracks as he says this, indicating that he's now a nervous wreck. Talking to girls never was his strong suit.

Pyra chuckles. "Here." She takes the ice pack and gently presses it against Rex's forehead. He shivers as chills run down his spine, and he slowly feels the pain start to dissolve. His hand is guided up to hold it in place by his Blade while she fetches two of the painkillers from the kit. She hands them to the brunette, who takes them gratefully. After he swallows the second one he turns to look at her for a few seconds with a warm smile before letting out a small, genuine laugh.

The redhead isn't sure what he's laughing about, but she joins him. Eventually the two of them are giggling like dorks, not even sure why they're laughing, but they couldn't care less. All that matters is that they're there with each other. When they finally calm down Rex hops off the counter and gives her a sideways hug with his free hand. They stand there facing the mirror, grinning from ear to ear and the salvager turns to his companion and utters a simple "Thanks, Pyra. It means a lot."

The Aegis looks down at him and gives her Driver a sweet kiss on the cheek before going to put everything from the first aid kit back in its proper place, leaving him a blushing mess and looking like he might need an ice pack for more than just his head. Once everything is just as it was before, the Blade guides the salvager back to the main room. Rex takes a seat, laying his head against the surface of the table and Pyra returns Nia's first aid kit before sitting down next to him to run her fingers through his hair. He doesn't object; only flashes her a small smile. Neither of them move for a while, simply content in each other's company. After a few minutes, the brunette's breathing gets deep and he falls asleep, and Pyra can't help but notice how endearing he looks in this state. She breathes a sigh of content; he truly is a one-of-a-kind.

With a smile, she gives her Driver another kiss on the head before standing up to join the others.

"Sweet dreams, Rex."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I'm Rex/Pyra trash. What do you expect me to do, not write cute Fanfiction and just let all my ideas bounce around in my head? HAHA, that's funny. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this, it is a one-shot by the way, so that's probably why it's not as great as Acting Skills. Whatever, I had fun writing it. I do have plans for other Xenoblade fics, so be on the lookout for those, and I'll catch ya guys next time. Ciao! ;3


End file.
